In the Mist
by Celena Winter
Summary: Separated as young children two best friends meet again as rivals as they get to know each other again, will they be able to regain their friendship. OCCNESS he he he.
1. Always & Forever

**FRUITS BASKET**

**Chapter One**

**For always and forever**

Violet orbs looked up lazily through gray bangs when the small whistling tune broke the silence. A small smile spread through the young face as he watched the blithe boy on the window sill; the two had been listening to the sound of the rain, having nothing to do. Slowly, Yuki had been falling asleep; the tantalising drops of heavy water against the roof, window panels, walls and anything else that it made contact with made the smaller of the two children heavy and sleepily calm. But naturally, Kyo got bored of the sitting in silence and had soon began to whistle aimlessly bringing his counterpart back into consciousness. Yuki didn't mind, he rather liked being in Kyo's company and that was enough for him; he could rest later… although he wasn't sure if he would sleep as gently as he would like - as gently as he always did when the orange haired boy was around.

Orange eyes turned to look and lock with violet eyes and the two stopped; a small smile spreading along his features as he recognised the sleep in Yuki's face. Drawing his lips to a close, Kyo fell silent and slid of his side of the window sill. Moving lazily to the gray haired boy, he stopped right in front of him and waited. Yuki obediently moved to his left to make space on the futons for the taller eight-year-old.

Their futons had been pushed together. Shigure often put their futons in the living room when it rained so that the two could sleep through it if they wanted to. Kyo sat down on his own before smiling at the violet eyes that watched him intently. Laying down Kyo held out his arms to Yuki and the boy smiled at him before resting back into them.

O.o

Another rainy day and once again Kyo was on the window sill, but this time it was different, he looked to the two futons that he had accustomed himself to put as one whenever he and Yuki were together but this time the violet eyes boy was not sleepily watching him or listening to the pitty patter of the rain on exposed surfaces. Kyo looked to the clock and then out the window. "Maybe they are waiting for the rain to subside." He bit his lower lip hopefully, watching the front gate for any signs of Yuki or Ayame but there was still no notice. He made his way to his futon hoping that once he woke up he would find his friend lying next to him.

o.O

Yuki cried out, his eyes stinging in pain from all the tears that run down his face, his body hurting in numerous places but his heart hurt the most, he missed Kyo, but the orange haired child was no where to be seen. He watched as his brother crossed the room and moved his lips, but no sound reached his ears, he could read his lips instead and the last word he followed was that he was in so shape to be leaving the hospital. Yuki cringed, he was in a hospital, and he didn't even know how he got there. Was he with Kyo? Maybe that was why Kyo wasn't beside him right now, maybe he was hurt. He formed the name in his lips but he couldn't hear himself speak, he felt his lungs begin to sag but he continued to scream out even though he still couldn't hear anything. He felt hands trying to calm him down but he didn't know how to compose himself. The only one that had ever helped him calm down was Kyo. _"Oh God Kyo!"_ He could hear the screams in his heart and in his mind but yet again, when he moved his lips nothing came out. Slowly his world began to cloud and he could feel his body shaking, the tears re-emerging and his breath rushed out in harsh levels as he tried to get enough air into his burning lungs. It was no good, everything dimmed until the white room disappeared altogether, all turning dark and cold.

O.o

He started with a cold sweat, pushing the covers of his body and looking down at his drenched shirt, yet he was shivering, something was wrong… but what? He looked around, he was still in the living room, the rain had stopped and the sky was dark. He turned to the clock, seeing that it was past seven in the evening, a small lamp at the corner of the room told him that Shigure had left him alone, perhaps sensing that he wanted to be unaccompanied or only with Yuki. At the thought of the smaller boy, Kyo turned to look at the futon that lay by his side, nothing. It was empty even of Yuki's blanket, clutching his fists Kyo frowned in confused frustration. Looking at his hands he found that the missing blanket was in fact pressed hard against his chest.

A shuffle caused orange eyes to dart to the basis of the sound, _'Yuki'_ formed in the tip of his tongue but he held back as he saw that the one at the door was not his best friend but rather his hateful guardian.

Cold eyes run across the room and found themselves within orange pools, he smiled, the other frowned. "Kyo… I just got a message from Ayame-kun." The boy jumped to his feet, forgetting his hate for the older boy and ignoring his mental alarm of danger.

"Yuki… is he ok? Is he on his way, how long will he be?" Kyo burst, he hadn't noticed that he was right in front of the taller boy until said boy cleared his throat softly, somewhat patiently. Pulling back he waited for Akito to answer.

"Yuki's fine. No, he isn't coming. In so many words, Ayame-kun said Yuki-san won't be coming any more. _I_ would say that _he _has lost interest, wouldn't you?" A sneer formed the perfectly lined lips of the Sohma Master and Kyo went blank.

His breath got caught somewhere within his throat and he struggled to get it out, his muscles or perhaps his brain where not following his orders. The smirk on the blue-black haired boy, surged anger through the smaller youth, hot tears threatening to escape narrow eyes. "You lie." There was a slight pause where the sinister smile faltered some and then it stretched. "Yuki would not leave me… there has to be an explanation! He would speak to me himself." A bitter laugh rung out as Kyo fought the fright and cold shivers that seemed to have a better control of his body that he had.

"Give it up child, you knew from the beginning that Yuki could never care about someone like you, you are below him, you will never be good enough to be his friend, and you will never be good enough to speak to him again." Akito had pulled Kyo's face closer to his own as his eyes narrowed down; the limb fingers that held Kyo's chin squeezed harder burying nails deeper into the olive skin. His voice a harsh whisper that blew ripples of darkness, made the younger boy shiver closer to tears.

"You lie." Kyo whispered, ignoring the souring pain on his jaw, the tantalising warm breath on his skin, the cold sweat that run down his face, the shivers that run down his back but he couldn't ignore the breakage of his heart at the doubts that began to form in his head. He knew that Yuki was so much better, he was so perfect, his quiet gentle way of being, his understanding, his acceptance, everything. Yuki was not cruel, he wasn't Akito. Yuki would tell him if something was wrong. Wouldn't he?

o.O

_Yuki shifted in his arms as he slowly rose from sleep, he turned fully to meet red-brown eyes gazing at him, the small shy smile that formed his lips was covered by his small hand as he fluttered his eyes down to hide his blush. Kyo heard himself laugh as the smaller boy hid himself. "Did you have a good rest, Little One?" A small nod could be seen from under the gray hair. "Good." He squeezed him gently and another smile was given to him, this time a little less shy._

_The two stayed in the futons a little longer listening to the drizzling drops of rain die out. Nuzzling into Kyo's neck Yuki breathed in his scent. "Kyo-kun?" His voice was just above a whisper but he knew that the other boy had heard him, he waited as the orange haired youngster shifted slightly so that he could look down at him properly, he made a small sound at the back of his throat to indicate that he was listening. The pale skin blushed a light shade of pink, as thin rose lips opened but no sound came out. He tried again but once again voice was blocked in his throat and nothing but a small breath of air came out. The third time was better but his voice sounded strangled as he repeated the other boy's name. He cleared his throat before spilling out a line of words that made Kyo laugh out and indicating to Yuki that he should repeat himself, slowly. "Kyo-kun, I know that it is an awkward question but… will we be together always?" A small bite to the lip and once again Yuki was looking down. He was scared of what the answer would be._

_Kyo was shocked to say the least, he never though about ever being away from his best friend but now that he thought about it, he realised why the other would doubt the possibility of not always being together. Or maybe he just wanted reassurance, and who was he to deny the violet eyes anything. "No matter what happens I promise you that I will be there for you, I will work every day just to have you by my side. We will be together Yuki-san for always and forever."_


	2. Reunion

**Chapter Two **

**Reunion**

Kyo looked out the window, it was rather wet outside. It had been raining the night before and he had felt the same feeling of loss that he felt every time the rain greeted his presence for the past nine years. He turned to the bottom of his chest of draws, pulling out a board that hid his secret compartment. Three objects occupied the small opening that was revealed: a small chain with a heart frame that held a small white ball in the centre; the small heart was embroiled in little diamonds. The emerging ball altered in colour, he knew, but ever since _he_ had disappeared the circular 3D object refused to change colour, and it remained blank, more or less like his very heart. The second object was a small picture of two children at the age of five, one stood behind the other with his arms draped around the slender shoulders of his friend. Kyo smiled bitterly as he looked at the smaller of the two, Yuki. He looked so sweet and innocent within the safety of his arms. He wondered what the boy looked like now. He could just about imagine the innocent smile on the graceful face -- boy turning man and looking every bit royalty. A smile spread across his lips before he could stop himself, but once he realised it he opted for keeping the smile, it wouldn't hurt to be happy once in a while. He took hold of the last object, Yuki's blanket, he held it against his chest before bringing it to his face, smelling the lingering smell of innocence and childhood, he pressed the soft material against his cheek caressing his skin, a lone tear rolled down, then disappeared into the light gray fabric as thought it was never there. Putting everything back neatly, Kyo stood up and looked at his reflection. He had grown so much in the past couple of years and he could only hope that if he was ever to meet his best friend again he would be pleased with the result.

"Kyo-san, are you ready for your first day of college?" Shigure's voice drifted up to greet the silence that had been threatening to cage the young man. Kyo smirked, same old Shigure, he managed to get on his nerves even in the drops of dawn. With one last look out the window he hooked his bag on his arm and walked out his room.

O.o

He brushed his bangs out of his face as he looked into the mirror; he looked at his eyes and saw the dark violet dead colour that had remained with him since the day he was taken away. He frowned lightly as he looked down at his attire, 'W_hat would it be like to see him again after so many years… after he broke his promise?'_ He shook his head running another blind look at his reflection. _'It doesn't matter… he made that clear,'_ He bit his lip silently keeping the tears from stinging his eyes as he looked out the window again, it had rained last night… but come rain or shine, he still had nightmares, he still felt lost and he still needed Kyo. A small knock on the door indicated that Akito was waiting for him to go down for breakfast. He touched his breast pocket before pulling his bag of the bed and heading for the door. _'Today is going to be a long day.' _He opened the door to see Akito smiling slightly, a slight surprise he found as the older man showed no sign of positive emotion, ever, not even to him. "I shall be taking you to college today Yuki-kun. After all it has been a while since you where last here, I don't want you to feel… alone."

o.O

Kyo listened to Hiro and Kisa talk about some school project for drama class, watching as the shy twelve year old girl grew more excited by the minute at all the suggestions that her over confident partner gave her. The two had been assigned to write a play, something passionate yet simple enough to be acted out by a couple of freshmen students. Kyo laughed as Hiro suggested a rather over passionate scene and was rewarded with a swipe by the other soon-to-be-teenager. Kyo looked down at the two as Hiro cradled his head in his arms, pouting his lower lip in distaste, Kisa looked at him disapprovingly for his boyish suggestion and Kyo froze. He had felt the change in the breeze and had looked up to see what had caused it. Now he wasn't so sure what to do, his orange-brown eyes met cold dark teal eyes. It had been nine years since Kyo had seen the head of the household, the concept had been good and bad for the most part: good because he didn't have to put up with Akito's hateful ways, bad because Akito had taken Yuki with him, well Yuki, Ayame, Kagura, Haru and Momiji, but still the older boy had taken _him_ away. Now they stood watching each other with outmost hate. "Hi Momiji-san, when did you get back?" Kyo turned down to look at the usually quiet girl. She was looking at the happy blonde with excited eyes and Kyo was surprised that she remembered him at all. After all, none of them had seen each other for nine years since Akito had taken them abroad. The blonde looked different in some way, but he still retained the air of fun and innocence. He looked more mature and his blonde hair was slightly longer than the usual short cut he had accustomed himself to when the blonde was still around. The only thing that was definitely the same was the blue eyes that stared in amusement at everyone. "We got back three days ago, just in time to start the new school year." The blonde tilted his head with a smile on his lips; he looked briefly at Kyo before resting his eyes on Hiro and Kisa.

"Who got back, just you and Akito-domo?" Hiro spoke up, his voice a little cold as he pronounced the leader's name.

"No we all got back, Akito-sama, Haru-san, Momiji-san me oh and Yuki-kun too." Kagura looked at Kyo and watched him freeze at the latest name. She watched with amusement as the orange haired boy tried to cunningly look past them and see if the gray haired boy was with them.

"Where's Yuki-san." Kisa pulled at their attention as she herself tried to find the other boy behind the newly reunited family.

A smirk made its way up Kagura's face just as a sneer was found on Akito's lips, Kyo looked intently at Kisa silently thanking her for asking, Momiji blushed as he looked to Akito and then back to Kyo, newly found sadness shining in his eyes. "Yuki-kun is back at the college… he went ahead…" he trailed off as he began to explain why Yuki had taken such actions.

"Why did he do that, has he become such a nerd that he can't be late for the opening of the school gates." Hiro lifted an eyebrow as his smile turned sadistic along with his voice. Another swat on the head was the only immediate respond that he got, from Kisa, he turned to the offending girl and then to Kyo as though to ask for support but instantly regretted it as his eyes connected with brown-red enraged eyes. "Sorry," He shrunk before turning to the others and speaking again. "Why did Yuki-kun go in so early, is he not well?" Momiji was the first to react shaking his head vigorously.

"No, no that not it at all." He fell silent once again making everyone stare at him in expectance, the blonde blushing a darker shade of red.

"Well why then?" Kisa asked impatiently.

Momiji cringed but decided against asking any of the other three to answer the question for him, he knew they would be cruel… even if the answer itself was painful no matter how much he sugar-coated it, the others would make it hell. His eyes fell on Kyo as he asked for forgiveness, understanding and showed helplessness. "Yuki-kun… Yuki went straight to college because… because…he – he… he didn't want to see Kyo." The eyes clumped shut as he rushed the last word. He hoped against hope that Kyo hadn't heard him but he knew better, Kisa's gasp, Hiro's growl and Kyo's silence was enough to tell him that they had heard and that they were not taking it well. Opening his eyes slowly the first sight that greeted him was Kisa's tears, then Hiro's glare albeit the hate was not directed to himself but to the sneering man behind him. Then he saw Kyo's retreating back, from the firm walk that took the orange haired boy away from the little group, Momiji knew that Kyo was fighting to stay calm, that he was trying to keep from breaking down.

A snort escaped from behind Momiji and he turned around angered, his eyes narrowed down on Haru and the white-black haired 17 year old fell silent. His eyes turned to Akito and he glared. "This is your fault; I don't see why you take pleasure in breaking them. They have done nothing wrong but be there for each other, they are best friends, let them be." Momiji whispered furiously, not caring that he was letting his suspicions come to light.

"Oh come now Momiji, its only a little bit of fun, besides if you honestly think that I am going to let someone of the likes of Kyo, filth Yuki-san, then you are sadly mistaken; and may I point out to you that they are no longer best friends, they are not even distant friends." With every word Akito's smile widened as he looked down at Kyo's retreating back that was just about to turn a corner and disappear all together.

"You sadistic bastard, you hay-wired son of a-" Momiji stumbled back, cradling his cheek as the sensation of the stinging slap continued to escalate. Numerous gasps and several comments told him that their group hadn't been the only one that listened to their incensed conversation but at that moment in time he didn't care.

"Let me remind you Momiji, and I hope you heed my warning, that I am still head of the house hold, and you will respect me as long as I live, if you ever go against me again, you will only live long enough to regret it." Akito moved a step forward, his voice deadly soft but Momiji stood his ground.

"You know what Akito… screw you. I had enough of your bullshit. I'm not interested, I'm not a child any longer, and you can't intimidate me with empty threats. You are no one and you will remain no one, because all you're good at is making people's lives miserable." With that said the blonde turned on his heels and stalked to the entrance of the High School where he turned into the building that was assigned to the college students; Kisa, Hiro and Haru right behind him, but the two younger students turned to their perspective direction once they were far enough past the entrance.

O.o

Yuki pulled at his hair in frustration, he had locked himself in the bathroom ever since he had entered the college and now he was growing weary, he had run to the door many a times wanting to sought out the orange haired boy, to forgive him for lying and breaking his promise, to fold his arms around him and feel the warmth and love that only his once best friend knew how to give him. But Akito's teaching always came crushing down; don't be weak, don't let anyone, especially Kyo, see you vulnerable, don't get emotional, don't sink down to other people's levels and so on and so forth. Had it been any other circumstance Yuki wouldn't have listened to the cold family member, but somehow Akito had managed to make sense to the lost child. Using the pain that Kyo had caused to the violet eyed prince, Akito had began a regime to keep Yuki from breaking down altogether and to make the gray haired boy hate his friend.

"_He doesn't want to come… he said he had better things to do that to be babysitting. He said you will have enough nurses to attend to you at your every wimp, that you don't need him sticking around." Yuki listened as Ayame's grave voice whispered the message that Kyo had left for him after finding out that Yuki was in the hospital. He shook with unchecked tears as he heard what sounded so much like Kyo yet at the same time sounded nothing like him. Kyo loved him, he was sure, Kyo wouldn't break the promise that he had made… something was wrong, Kyo wouldn't leave him, Kyo wouldn't hurt him. But somewhere inside his head a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Akito mocked him, 'he doesn't love you, he just put up with you, told you what you wanted to hear, but really he just wanted to get rid of you."_

Tears resurfaced as the gray haired youth shook his head, repeating the same words he had been repeating every second of every day for the past nine years, his mantra. "Kyo loves me, he does, he wouldn't leave me, he promised." But like always the voice would retort with amused malice the same words. _"If that was true, then where is your precious best friend?"_ and just like always, Yuki dropped onto his knees rocking back and forth, tears running freely; not wanting to believe but somehow believing those words a little bit more and with that another piece of his heart would break.


	3. Meeting again

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting… again**

The bell rang and Yuki felt the chill run down his back. He looked out the window and noticed that it had begun to rain. He made his way out of the bathroom and down to his classroom, he had already learned his timetable and the map that had been provided for him earlier on when he was greeted at the entrance of the office, he turned a corner and met Haru and a very angry Momiji, "What's wrong?" Yuki's first reaction was obvious and Haru visibly cringed as he looked at the blonde.

Momiji shrugged inwardly as he looked into the violet eyes that stared down at him with utmost worry. "Oh I had an argument with Akito-san, you know how it is." He shook it off as he looked around the corridor. "Do you know where we're supposed to go?" He looked at the two boys, smiling before turning to the information in his hand.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, Momiji was hiding something from him, he could sense it but he decided not to press as he realised that even Haru was acting different. With a sign of his thumb Yuki pointed at the door they were standing next to and then turned to open it entering quietly, the classroom was not yet filled with students but the few students that where present turned to look at him instantly. The girls instantaneously jumping at the chance to talk to him, with small waves of their hands, flickering of their hair and sassy smiles they greeted him but all was ignored as Yuki made his way to the back of the classroom, sitting on the table furthest away from attention; although the attempt failed as everyone continued to stare at the handsome looking trio. Momiji and Haru sat on the table ahead and opted for quietly waiting for the teacher to come in. Yuki opted to looking out the window watching as the rain got heavier, an involuntary shudder travelled through his body and once again he revived the need to have Kyo by his side. One last swipe of the classroom and Yuki noted that all the students where present, but Kyo was not one of them.

O.o

He cried, he could now, the rain was so heavy that people couldn't even tell if his face was existent, they could hardly make out he was there. He shifted against the wall, he had walked aimlessly for at least ten minutes then made his way back to the high school, grateful that it had began to rain on his way back; the rain, although it brought a lot of pain, it also washed a lot of it away, the rain was the constant reminder of his friend, a curse and a blessing. Now his friend was back, but was he the same, would he still regard him as a friend? He couldn't walk into the building, he knew that Yuki was inside, he knew that well, he just had to hope for the best. Looking at his watch he pushed from the wall, he was late to class for at least thirty minutes and there was no point of to adding to his problems.

o.O

After introducing the school year curriculum, the teacher had begun to talk about all the different events that took place for extra activities. Yuki had been looking out the window when he moved forward in his seat catching the attention of the teacher and his two friends. "What is it Yuki?" He snapped his head around to face the person that had called his name; the young teacher was looking at him worriedly as he sat back against the chair.

He shook his head ignoring her look. "Its nothing I'm sure, I just thought I saw someone out in the rain." With that he continued to stare out the window until she spoke anew but this time her voice was lazed in disbelief.

"Oh, good heaves, are you alright?" Yuki turned to see what the teacher was talking about when he froze, there on the doorway stood an orange haired young man. His piercing red-brown eyes looked puffy - if someone looked closely enough, almost as though he had been crying. Yuki run his eyes down the length of the boy, he could tell that if he himself was standing Kyo was still taller than him and better built, his eyes wandered back to the face, the set jaw, the pale cold lips; firm, finely lined and sculptured highlights and planes on the Caucasian face made Kyo look more like a man than a teenager. He looked ragged, rebellious, stubborn, strong and rough, a lot like the rain that he had just left. Yuki let the breath that he didn't know he was holding out in a steady silent streak, he forced his muscles to relax as he sagged back down onto the chair. Then he spoke and Yuki melted.

O.o

"Yeah I'm fine." Kyo responded, he was not in the mood for a lecture and he had already heard the whispered flirting of the girls closer to him. He hadn't been in school for more than five minutes and he already wanted to leave.

"Well if you're sure then you may go and sit down." The young woman surveyed the room before reaching the only seat available. "You may sit with Yuki Sohma."

Kyo snapped his gaze in the direction that the teacher was looking at, he made contact just in time to see Yuki jump up on his seat with what only could be described as shock. His own shock was masked by a dismissive façade as he noted the boy turn away, a small frown playing on his delicate features. _'Oh God, he does hate me… Akito-san was right.'_ Making his way to the desk he sat down and looked forward, smiling slightly in greeting at the blonde that had given him a little wave.

He let out a breath; turmoil was running around his brain as he half listened to what the teacher was saying, this was not the way he had wanted to re-meet his once best friend, and the result was far from what he wanted. He had always imagined that Yuki would explain that Akito had lied, and that he had never wanted to leave, that no matter what happened in the past that they would always be best friends. But it hadn't happened, Akito's words and the torturing feelings that dwelled deep inside confirmed that Yuki had no interest in him whatsoever.

o.O

Yuki bit down on his lip hard making him frown in pain as he watched the orange haired boy walk in his direction, he turned away unable to hide the pain that he felt. Kyo looked as cold as Akito had described him and Yuki could feel his heart breaking once again, he had hoped Akito was lying, that Akito had seen another side of Kyo, perhaps a side only reserved for Akito himself. But Kyo seemed to hold the same revulsion for him that he held for the cold man that was his master.

The teacher spoke on but Yuki paid no attention, his eyes where trained on the downpour, his ears where listening to the other boy's breathing and his body was wrestling with itself and his instincts as they screamed and begged to be wrapped around the taller boy. _'Oh dear Lord I still need him so much.'_ Kyo shot out of his seat and Yuki snapped around, had he spoke out loud? Had he known that he was talking about him or did Kyo think he was talking about someone else? It took Yuki several seconds to realise that Kyo was indeed running from him but not because he had heard the mental cry that Yuki had not let out, in fact Kyo was not the only one that was leaving the classroom; it was after all the end of the lesson. Yuki made for the door and tried to follow the orange-brown eyed boy but although he was tall, Kyo disappeared easily in the crowd, Yuki moved to go in the same direction he had last seen the orange hair but was grabbed by a hand and spun around to come face to face with Kagura. "Hi Yuki-kun, guess what, I saw Kyo-san this morning, oh that boy, he is so mean… I still love him though; I can't believe he just stalked off when we mentioned that you were here. It's like he hates you or something. How funny, and to think that you guys where best friends when you where younger, well isn't it great that Akito-sama took you away so that you could get better without so much hustle and heart break. That was really thoughtful of Akito-sama, and all along I thought that he was really mean, but no, he even realised what Kyo-san was like. Wow you're so lucky. Well I'll see you later Yuki-kun I have to go to lesson now." Kagura run off and Momiji walked out the classroom with Haru.

"What is the matter Yuki-san?" Haru asked quickly looking at the gray haired boy, his expression concerned as he looked at Momiji for the explanation that the boy was not giving. Momiji frowned.

He could feel the numbing cold that run across his entire body, mocking words run across his head and his heart slowed down to a saddened beat. Tears threatened to spill but he blinked them back quickly, he knew Kagura didn't like him much, he knew she was insensitive at times, but being so blunt about something as such, was agonizing. But he also knew that she wasn't lying, or at least wasn't far from the truth. Did Kyo really hate him that much? _'Please don't let it be so, let it be spite from her lips but don't let it be so.'_ A cry escaped his lips as he tried to convince himself that the brunette spoke no truth but somehow it was easier to believe the pain than his own hope.

O.o

Kyo slammed the door; he punched the nearest wall and kicked the sink's leg. But the pain that throbbed through his newly acquired injuries was nothing compared to his breaking heart. He laughed bitterly, he was hearing himself talk or think about broken hearts a little too often lately and he wasn't so sure he liked hearing the simulation of a broken disc player. He faced the mirror that stood before him and he could see the tears that trailed down his face, he hadn't even noticed that he was crying. Oh well, he was going to get through this one way or the other, no point of crying over spilled milk - like Shigure liked to say so often. He would just do what he was good at, be stubborn and let things well alone. Yuki was clearly not interested in his friendship, he couldn't put his heart on the line right now, because just maybe he could end up doing something he would regret, like pushing Yuki further away. The second bell rang and Yuki looked to the door, he was late, he looked to the time table in his coat pocket and then made his way out. He had to get changed, he had P.E next. _'Nuts, who has P.E on the first day of school?' _His school did and they didn't have to worry about students not bringing in their P.E uniform on the first day as the attire was presented to them on their first attendance.

He rushed past a classroom in time to see a smirking Kagura walking in, the glint in her eyes told him that she was up to something and he didn't quiet like the feeling that was forming on the pit of his stomach. He knew the evil deeds that the brunette got up to; she was almost a female version of Akito only that Kagura mainly focused on him and not in the large scale as the entire family. She would probably drained herself out; no one could be as evil as Akito and not get tired. But that was another story altogether.

"Sohma Hatushara." The teacher called out just as Kyo made it through the door, the white-black haired boy moved forward as the man ticked something in a clipboard, Haru stopped before a table that held two rows of packet uniforms in size order, he made a quick survey and then choose his acquired size turning and heading back to his place between Momiji and Yuki. "Sohma Kyo." Kyo followed suit then headed back to the back of the classroom ignoring all looks from the watching eyes. He took a glance at Yuki once he was back on his chosen spot and frowned at the pale bowed face. "Sohma Momiji." The blonde blinked a couple of times in confusion before being prodded by Haru to move forward and collect his uniform, he did so and then went back. "Sohma Yuki." Pale violet eyes looked up alarmed as he made his way to the table and back without a second to lose, he looked briefly around locking eye contact with Kyo for a second or two before looking down again. Kyo was frowning; he had been from the moment he had spotted the withdrawn boy, Yuki may have been quiet but withdrawn, Kyo didn't recall, and he was sure that he would remember, had the gray haired youth showed any signs. When their eyes connected he was sure that Yuki had briefly pleaded with him but Kyo was at a loss as to what the other boy pleaded so desperately for. Realising too late Kyo un-creased his frown but Yuki had long looked down and away from him.

There was a small speech after all the uniforms where collected and then the boys where told to change their attire for the two hour lesson of Physical Education.

o.O

For the next two hours Yuki run around following instructions blindly, the Sohma family was skilled in all physical and mental training, so not a lot was required of him and he could dwell longer in his thoughts. He was lost, he knew; he had recalled all the times he spent together with Kyo when they were younger and wondered what happened. How did their friendship go so stray, he recalled the conversations that he had with Akito and the times he spend with the other two youths after they had left for America. Haru had been good enough company, the white-black hair boy doted on him but he couldn't take away the nightmares, not like Kyo. Kagura was an entire different case; she didn't hide the fact that she liked Kyo and the fact that she hated their impenetrable friendship. She had been harsh and with her help, Akito had forced the lessons of physical, emotional and mental stability, to stay away from Kyo and never to be hurt again. But those lessons where breaking, what took years of learning took less than three hours to be shattered.


	4. Maybe

**Chapter Four**

**Maybe…**

_Running, he could feel himself running, little legs going as fast and as hard as they could, he run through the front door up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. There he stopped and fell silent just like the room, dead quiet. A whimper, a sob, beads of perspiration on small baby skin. Kyo kneeled down by the futon and watched as the smaller boy fretted in his sleep, as he tossed and turned muffling his cries as he tried to flee from something, a nightmare. "Kyo-kyo" the cry was small but it was frantic, Kyo was ready to take the boy into his arms and Yuki melted into the reassurance that was his friend's embrace. "Don't you worry Little One, I'm here, you're ok." Soothing words where shared but it wasn't so much the words that calmed down the four year old and Kyo knew it, Yuki relied on him for protection, to chase the nightmares away. "Kyo-kyo…" Yuki pulled back far enough to meet orange eyes. "Yes Yun-yun, what is it?" Kyo run his fingers through the silky damp hair, comfort was delivered through every motion. "Thank you… for being there for me… for being my best friend." Yuki lay back down on the futon pulling Kyo back with him nuzzling into the human cocoon, reaching out for all the warmth and reassurance given to him. Sleep wrapped around him once again but this time more calm, his dreams began with the last whispered words of ease. "That's what I'm here for, Yun-yun, to keep you safe… to keep you with me." Kyo kissed the top of the sleeping head before closing his eyes, his own nightmares forgotten as he smiled against the smaller boy as he moved closer still to warmth._

Kyo broke from his reverie, throwing one last look at Yuki; he made his way into the showers and began to take away the sweaty shirt of his back. He froze as he felt the burning stare that touched his back; he pulled his shirt off, then turned around. Yuki stood before him and he froze, "Yun-yun?" The name escaped his lips before he could think about it and he found himself holding onto the smaller teenager. After a few seconds later he was glad to realise that he wasn't the one to initiate the hug but after a few seconds more it didn't matter, he had his best friend.

"Kyo-kyo." The hold tightened as though the two were scared to let go, as though it was a dream they didn't want to wake up from.

"Yuki-kun?" They pulled apart jumping as far as they could from each other. Haru walked in ready to call out again then he spotted the said boy. "There you are. Why didn't you tell us you were going to take a shower? Oh hello Kyo-kun," Haru turned to the movement and found Kyo undressing, his back to them. A blush crept up his cheeks before he turned back and whispered to Yuki, "I'll be right back, I'm going to find Momiji-san." Receiving a nod, the boy walked out the showers.

Kyo had his hands against the wall, his head hang loosely, his body stood firm. Yuki moved forward, his hand reaching out and touching the other's shoulder gently. He could feel him shiver under his touch and he rounded the boy not letting his hand fall from the golden-coloured shoulder. "Why do you hate me, Little One?" A sob, a small gasp that escaped pale lips as violet eyes collided with the fresh tears of his best friend. His arms encircled the naked body and Kyo fell into them willingly as the two sagged onto the floor.

"Kyo-kyo, I don't hate you… I could never hate you. Kyo-kyo look at me… I love you so much, you complete me, _you_ are part of me. You're my best friend. I could never hate you, Kyo-Kyo. I love you." Yuki stroked his hair, his fingers leisurely running the length of the back of his neck, Kyo sniffed as his own arms went around Yuki's waist. His head comfortably nestled in the arch of Yuki's neck.

"But he said that you didn't care, you didn't want to see me, didn't want to speak to me." Kyo whispered; he tightened his hold on Yuki scared that the boy would pull away, maybe remember that he was supposed to be hated, that he wasn't good enough. Just like Akito had said, but the action never came.

Their bodies were rocking now and Kyo found him self nicely light-hearted. Yuki was humming a small tune that Kyo remembered well, it was the tune that Kyo used to sing to Yuki every time that he had a nightmare. "He lied then didn't he, because I care about you more than life itself. I couldn't think of anything better than seeing you or listening to you speak, spending time with you is-" Momiji's voice trailed into the showers making Yuki stop and soon enough Momiji himself walked in with Haru by his side once again. A look of shock, disbelief and the relief washed over the boy's face as he saw the two boys embracing each other.

"Boy, you guys don't waste time." Haru laughed as he moved closer into the showers, "But I suggest that you move into a more comfortable position, the others are coming and I don't think that you want the guys flirting with you as well." A blush covered all three boys as Haru laughed it off. He moved towards the bench and began to strip himself of the dirty uniform, Momiji followed example as Yuki and Kyo helped each other up. Moving away Yuki began his own stripping and Kyo turned the showers on.

O.o

"So what's going to happen now? You know full well that Akito-san and Kagura-san will not accept this, they feel so strongly about Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun that they find anyone close to them a threat, they would do anything to keep you guys from continuing your friendship." Momiji looked down at his shirt; he smoothed a couple of creases then proceeded to sling his bag onto his back.

Haru nodded in agreement straightening on the bench as he anticipated that they were ready to leave. They had purposely taken their time to get dressed so that they could speak in private. But now they had no reason to hang around and they had to leave the changing room. "How about you keep up a charade, make out as though you hate each other, Akito-san would be loving that." A united 'no' was the only respond as the other three boys turned to him.

"I don't want to lie." Yuki stated simply as he looked at the others in turn.

"Neither do I! Besides, there just isn't any point of sinking to their level. I don't want to play dirty." Kyo agreed softly.

"That is true, besides lies surface sooner or later. We have to get them used to the idea of Yuki and Kyo being friends, otherwise no matter what happens Akito-san will try his best to keep them apart.

Haru groaned out, he couldn't think of anything that was Akito-proof. A few minutes passed as the group stood by the door; shallow breathing was all that could be heard as they thought of the possible actions they could take.

"Sohma, what are you still doing in here?" The four boys turned to look at the teacher as he popped his head around the corner.

"We're just leaving, Sir." Momiji smiled politely as they made their way out the door. "How about, Truce?" Momiji looked at the group once they were outside; then his eyes fell back on the poster that was plastered against the wall.

Haru snorted. "A truce between Akito-san and this pair? Momiji-san they don't have a death wish." A swat across the head made him choke back his laugh. He also held back his moan as his hand reached back to rub his injured head.

"Truce… theatre activity, where all the students get together, put aside their difference, creating a truce to put together the greatest show in the school." Yuki read out the header on the poster.

"Sweet!" Haru smiled as he looked up and caught on. "I like it; you can say you've formed a truce so that you can co-exist in school and at home… I take it we are going back to the Sohma residence?" A nod from Yuki confirmed the question.

o.O

Kagura pushed away from the wall as she watched the four Sohma cousins come out of the P.E. department, Momiji and Kyo where talking together and Yuki and Haru where in their own little world. Neither pair noticed as she approached them but they soon went quiet when she crossed their path. Kyo was the first to recognise her and he soon showed dislike for her appearance, the other three caught on soon enough and smiled politely. "Well isn't it nice to see you guys… together. Like a _family_ should be." Her smiled was plastered on and she knew that the guys saw right past her appearance but she was not caring. Her eyes fell on Kyo then on Yuki. "You guys are talking now?" She asked innocently, this time careful to mask her emotions.

The two stuttered, looking to each other then down to the ground as they tried to find words to explain their situation. What was their actual stuttering fear, for being found out so early in the stages of the charade, Kagura confused it as though they had not resolved their difference and were merely startled into stammering because they had not noticed each other's presence as of then. "Well don't worry about it… I'm sure you guys will talk to each other when the time is right." Her voice broke the growing tension; she smiled sweetly and then turned around and walked away. "Oh and guys, I'll see you at lunch time." She waved, disappearing into the crowd.

Yuki and Kyo breathed out, slumping back into the wall and hanging their heads. "Crap that was too close." They lowered their eyes in union.

They looked up to see Haru and Momiji smiling and frowned, after a questionable look Momiji decided to let them in on the joke. "You guys are so alike, even after growing away from each other, you two reflect each other as perfects side of a mirror." Yuki and Kyo looked to each other quickly, taking in their stance and looking away in embarrassment. Haru laughed and the two looked at each other again, their blushed cheeks only enforcing their point.

O.o

"So you guys are calling a 'Truce'… that shouldn't be so hard, most of the time you guys are at college so you have little time to be proving yourself to Kagura as she doesn't get to see you guys as often as she would like anyways, and knowing Akito-san he would spend most of his time at the main house so that's not a big deal either, all you have to do is be civil to each other and call it 'moving on' Akito might rant but if he sees no harm in it… I think he will let it go… eventually." The five Sohma boys gaped, once Kisa stopped talking they each took their turn to blinking a couple of times before closing their mouths and breathing in slowly.

Hiro was the first to recover as he looked at the usually quiet girl. "Wow, I've never heard you speak so much… not even in a week." That rewarded him another whack across the head and he whined as he furiously rubbed his sore head, "I am going to have so many bruises in my head that I'm going to turn purple and blue." He snapped at her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then maybe you should learn some manners." She rebuked him and he stuck out his tongue blowing raspberries as he turned away from her and folded his arms too.

The other four only watched in amusement as the two younger members of their group argued between each other through sticking out tongues, swatting heads, bickering, poking arms, and so forth. Kagura interrupts the group once again as she joins them, briefly looking at the sitting arrangements she subconsciously smiled as she notices that Yuki and Kyo are sitting apart. She sat by Kyo's feet, at the end of the bench that was unoccupied, he was seated on the table next to Momiji who was seated on the middle of the bench. "Hi Kyo-san how are you? How was your lesson?" She leaned in making Kyo lean back and reach blindly for Yuki's hand, Yuki in turn noted the action and quickly complied, hidden from view he squeezed Kyo's hand in reassurance, the orange haired boy breathed out slowly and smiled.

"My lesson was good, learned some interesting stuff, had a good debate in class." He looked to the others, speaking to them but keeping in mind that Kagura was still there. He smiled at her before throwing the question back at her.

Her smile widened as she sucked in a breath. "I'm so glad you asked, well first of all I had this really crap lesson, it was like the teacher is such a perv and eww, but anyways I had to sit with this girl called Uo, she is pretty I suppose but rather odd, so you won't see me hanging around her, in my second period I had-" Haru put his hand up and Kagura obliged by falling silent waiting for the question to come.

"He didn't ask you for your life story." Kagura gasped, Momiji and Hiro stifled a laugh, Kyo, Yuki and Kisa smiled. Haru looked innocently at the group.

"Hatushara, that is not very nice!" Kagura stood up and moved forward on him.

Haru laughed as she moved closer to him, her eyes narrowed, her lips set in a straight line. He laughed once again, Hiro letting out a small giggle as they all watched her curl her fists and advance, they all knew that no matter how threatening Kagura was, she was often harmless, she wouldn't dare hurt one of them, they where family after all and there was no intentional pain to be given to each other. All abided by that rule, well all but one. Akito.

"Now Kagura-san… when have I ever been nice?" Haru asked, standing up and straightening to his full length - which was a good six inches more than the brunette. She straightened herself making little difference to her stature, she huffed crossing her arms, hiding her anxiety.

"That is true, you are cruel. I suppose that we are related after all." She smirked before turning and sitting down again.

"Yeah, that's a real pity… having to be related to you." Kagura snapped up, the voice wasn't Haru, the comment however was - she just didn't expect it to come from Kisa though; maybe from Hiro and Kyo, but not the young one.

"Well ain't we all fired up, little kitty." Kagura leaned forward, her hand grabbing Kisa by the chin. "It's not always good to have an attitude… if you don't have the strength."

"Then why do you have an attitude? You certainly don't have the strength for it." Kisa pulled free from the grasp and re-locked her gaze with the older girl.

A blush covered the milky skin as Kagura looked at the only other girl in the group, she frowned… maybe being a bad-mouth wasn't all that good after all.


	5. Meet Ms Honda

**Chapter Five**

**Meet Ms Honda **

It was almost the winter break for school and the group where getting restless, Akito hadn't been too happy about Yuki and Kyo 'co-existing', but after many agonising hours of hearing Ayame and Shigure cheer, on some people's common sense to let bygones be bygones, Akito gave up his argument and didn't bring it up again. He naturally showed his distaste for the turn of events and tried to keep an eye on thing by having Kagura keep an eye on them at school whilst he himself tried to observe them at home, but nothing out of the ordinary seemed to occur between the two as they only ever spoke to each other if they really had to. Kagura soon got bored and stopped following them around in school and put most of her energy in devising plans to gain Kyo's affection… but that soon got tiring as he had a new resolution in mind. He would simply ignore her, pushing her away would only keep her coming for more.

But now they had a new problem, as the winter break drew nearer still, they all noted how much Akito was hanging around the house, it was more than unusual, especially since most of his time was spend with the younger house members, even though he hated them all - but Yuki. Soon enough he made his intentions clear and they knew that once the holiday set in they would have nowhere to hide. Akito had been waiting for an opportunity as such to see if Yuki and Kyo had indeed called upon a truce or if there was more to the whole deal.

So far Yuki and Kyo had flourished in their friendship with more heartiness, they didn't speak about the past, they had decided that whatever had happened then, was not important now or at least not yet, they would have time to sort out through those ghosts once they got past a very real obstacle. Now they had to find a way to be together without throwing suspicion on Akito, it was a lot easier at school as they where always busy and they had no reason to hide their friendship, people just saw them as classmates working together, nothing more. But now that would have to stop, they would have no real reason to spend time together, except if they needed to do homework and that was not an easy option as everyone knew that Kyo and Yuki were exceptional in pretty much everything, they didn't need help.

It was Friday afternoon and Yuki sat with Kyo, Haru, Kisa and Hiro. They were waiting for Momiji who was still nowhere to be seen. Kagura was most probably looking for them but they really were not in the mood for her blather. They waited on the bench in the back of the visitor's entrance building that was their own hiding place, found by Kisa, the group would go there most of the time unless they where in the company of Kagura or anyone else that they were not fully comfortable with… which concluded to be everyone else in the school. Kisa sat on the floor next to Hiro who sat on the bench behind her, playing with her short sandy blonde hair, Haru was leaning against the wall, chewing on a blade of grass as he stared mindlessly at the surprisingly cloudless sky. Kyo was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, eyes closed, Yuki rested against him, head resting on his chest, moving with the rhythm of Kyo's breathing as the orange haired youth played with his gray hair.

Quick footfalls made the small group look up and greet an overly excited blonde as he joined them, sitting on the bench with Hiro but looking down at the pair on the floor.

"I have found the solution!" He exclaimed as he pulled a stash of papers from his bag. As he passed them around he laughed at the looks of confusion on the faces of the group. "It's rather ironic that it saved us once already." Momiji gave the last leaflet out and waited for them to read through it.

Haru was the first to look up. "Truce… you want us to join a play?" Momiji smiled, glad that they had understood his idea.

"Yeah, we have to work through it in the winter break, but what I like most about the thing is that we get to write our own script; see which one is better and act it out, we can also merge things together so that in the end a great show is put together." Momiji breathed out, resting a hand on his chest to show his fatigue obtained from such a winded sentence.

"So how is that good… in anyway?" Hiro looked up from his leaflet to look at the blonde, a detailed explanation clearly required.

"Oh silly, it's good in everyway." Momiji waved his hand up and down as though that was explanation enough but after a muted response he spoke up again. "We can make a script that will show Akito that what he is doing to Yuki and Kyo is wrong." Comprehension dawned onto the group once again.

"How are we going to go that?" Haru looked up in pain, making it obvious that he didn't look forward to any written work.

"I was hoping to leave most if the creative work to Hiro and Kisa as they are so great at that, but of course we have to help out too." Momiji offered, Haru grimaced.

"So why do we all have to do it?" Haru looked up again.

Momiji frowned at him showing his irritation for the constant debate. "Because we need to make it convincing so that Akito-san doesn't suspect anything."

"But wouldn't he be suspicious if I'm in it. I mean it is me you're talking about." Haru looked at the blonde pleadingly.

"You were dared!" Kisa jumped up excited, ignoring the murderous look on Haru's eyes when he reached out toward her neck, once he registered what she had said.

"Great that settles it."

O.o

Kyo couldn't help but laugh inwardly as he followed the others into the house. Momiji and Haru didn't have to act - they were wearing their emotions on their sleeves. Momiji looked ecstatic whilst Haru looked beyond infuriated. Shigure poked his head out and smiled at the group before drawing his lips into a small 'o' shape. "What ever happened?" He looked wide-eyed at the two abnormalities… _"Wait, no, go back, they were usually like this. But why are they like this now?"_ Shigure lifted a sceptical eyebrow as he looked down at the teenagers, pulling his head back as though examining an unknown creature that could attack at any second.

Kisa spoke up as she looked up to Shigure's expression knowing full well that the reaction would redeem the duo silent, out of spite to the older man.

Shigure stifled a laugh, he had to, as Kisa explained that they were going to join the play - and after smugly admitting that she had duped Haru into the whole deal. Haru turned red in both anger and embarrassment, the others giggled at his frustration. "Wow, so you guys are really going to do this. In that case, why don't you guys bring your friends over after next week so you guys can work together during the winter break… the house is big enough and that gives us something to do?" Shigure suggested, pointing to himself and the new member that had just joined them.

"What's going on?" Ayame breezed in and sat quickly yet gracefully besides the other man as he looked at the little gathering, nodding his hello with a bright smile.

"They are doing a play… what play are you doing?" Shigure turned to Kisa - holding up Ayame's excited squeal.

"We get to make it up." Kisa bounced on her spot making the others giggle, they really didn't expect such a reaction from her but they knew that she really cared about creativity and most likely family bonding.

"Ooh oh, can I make the dress designs, can I, can I, pleaseeee…" Ayame pouted as he took Yuki and Kyo's hands in his, puppy eyes in place, pouty lip sticking out and tears welling up at the rim of his eyes.

Kyo laughed, Yuki rolled his eyes and they both spoke with the same air of resignation. "Yes, it wouldn't hurt if you did the dress rehearsal." Kazuma walked in just in time to catch their words and see the small blush that graced their skin as the two looked down at the ground, realising that they quoted each other.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, break up… Akito-sama is on his way." The group looked up to look at the older man, the two friends moved obediently as they all rearranged themselves, Kazuma proceeded to sit next Kyo and smiled. "So what is going on?"

Kyo smiled back as he opened his mouth to speak. "We are doing a play father, it was Momiji's idea. He believes this is a good idea to come closer as a family." His eyes collided with Yuki's own for a brief second before they settled back on his father-figure, the smile on his face stretch some.

"A play...? And you agree with that Haru-kun… Kyo-san?" The group swirled around to the cold voice, Akito examined the two boys slowly before looking at the rest of the group and then settling his eyes on Yuki's frown.

"It is to my understanding that Haru-san was duped into taking part in this play, mind you he isn't very happy about it." Shigure started with a laugh and the rest took their cue, relaxing as they sat back down.

"And Kyo-san?" Akito acquired fixing his eyes on the orange haired teenager once again. "Was he duped as well…? I can imagine that he wouldn't be too happy about it… not his sort of style." Eyes bore into each other before being interrupted.

"I talked Kyo into doing it, it would be a lot of fun… he actually didn't mind as long as he gets to play the bad guy." Kisa smiled brightly, Akito lifted an eyebrow then nodded slowly in understanding. It was a known fact that neither Kyo nor Hiro could deny the little blonde anything and this was no exception.

o.O

Yuki and Kyo walked into the school, something seemed different apart from their good mood but they really couldn't put a finger on the aspect. Walking to the homeroom they found that Haru and Momiji were already there and once again they where talking about the play. They had gone to school extra early so that they could be able to talk to the drama teacher. Now they seemed to be talking to some people about the arrangements during the winter break.

Kyo laughed as he looked at the couple sitting on the chair as the students threw questions at them. "What about the script? Who will be writing the script?" One girl asked as she moved forward, closer to the smiling blonde.

"It is only fair if all input is given in… but of course the overall layout is left to Kisa-san and Hiro-kun they are after all the best when it comes to this." All agreed knowing it was true, normally younger year students wouldn't be known so widely by other years but the young couple where truly something else when it came to the written work. Momiji stopped answering questions as he waved Kyo and Yuki to join them, the two complied taking their seats after the crowd parted. The questions continued until the teacher breezed in and asked everyone to take their corresponding seats. They did as they where told.

O.o

The students all pilled into the large drama studio. It was a huge auditorium, there were three stages back to back; within the triangle that the stages made was a division of space that would be fit for the group of actors that would be waiting backstage for their turn on the spotlight and for the prop directors that where needed. From a bird's point of view the stages could be seen separated by a wide hall between them each; the halls leading to stair cases that led to the upstairs rooms that fitted as changing rooms and waiting rooms.

The students looked at the drama stage, it was bigger than the other two stages, the smallest of the stages being only used for small plays and for year assemblies, the middle stage was for bigger plays that allowed the whole schools to watch. The drama stage was for events of higher scales, such as this one. Parents and friends would be expected to attend not just the school students and teachers.

The new students that had yet to see the third stage stared in awe, the red carpeted floor, the well spaced rows of chairs that filled the room in three sections - with walking passages that allowed small groups to walk out with breathing space - were all cushioned in deep royal blue. The finely dark wood stage sat lightly illuminated by a few lights that where turned on for an un-given reason. They all stood there turning on the spot as they all looked around, for different reasons until Momiji walked onto the stage and smiled; they all turned their attention to him as he spoke. "You may all sit down, as close as possible please, I don't want to see people scattered around. After all, you are going to be working together for the next two months." He smiled brightly, as people began to move. "Oh wait, could I have this in order, writers and props could you all sit on this side," he pointed to his left of the centre row "and actors and actresses, could you sit on this side." He pointed to the right, "for anyone who is undecided could you sit on the back row and come and see me after. Thank you." Momiji stood back and waited patiently as the students moved around swiftly to their appropriate seats, only a dozen or so students sat at the back row unsure of what they wanted to do. "That's fine, now I want to present to you the silent director and my partners in crime." The blonde looked to the side of the stage where three people currently stood, the first to move, everyone recognised as the drama teacher, she was tall and wore cropped black trousers a slim turtleneck sleeveless, flat shoes and her hair was up in a loose bun. Her reamed glasses flashed in the light as she moved towards the centre.

"Well you are a big group ain't you?... As long as you don't cause any problems and keep this activity clean, I shouldn't have to intervene and therefore you wouldn't even notice that I'm here. So break a leg." Her soft voice floated across the hall, surprisingly audible. Her speech caused a couple of sniggers to resound across the group and some glances of surprise at the length of it, they expected it to be longer.

Once the group shushed down again and the teacher made her exit, Kisa moved forward and beamed at everyone, then waved at her familiars in the crowd, smiling towards Hiro, seeking his encouragement, which was given through a small nod. "Hi everyone, well some may know me… some may not, but just for those that don't, my name is Sohma Kisa, and I will be in charge of the script with Hiro." She pointed to the boy as he waved his hand in the air once to introduce himself. "So those of you that have any ideas that can be inputted into the story, please come and see either of us, it will be of great help. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly and made her way down the stage and sat next to Hiro, she didn't look up until she felt all eyes had left her and her blush had some what gone down.

The next to speak was a girl with long brown hair, and a bright smile on her face. "Well I'm new to the school, but I'm glad to say that Momiji-kun was nice enough to include me into this event," This caused a few giggles and strange glances from the crowd of students, everyone knew that Momiji was beyond kind, she made him sound like a snob. "My name is Honda Tohru and I will be helping Momiji-kun through out the play, though I will most probably be working on props. Thank you for listening." Once again there was an air of irritation coming from the youths as they looked at the girl before them, she seemed to be very careless about her manner of speaking, so she was either very stupid or very arrogant, they hoped it was the former rather than the latter, for all their sakes.


	6. Let the games begin

**Chapter Six**

**Let the games begin**

It had been a week since the introduction of the play. All the actors and actresses had been given a script to **Aladdin**, _the return of Jafar_, to revise their chosen roles, Kisa's idea of course. Momiji spoke to the people that hadn't decided on what they wanted to do; most decided that they would try out for an act just in case they couldn't find someone suitable for the given parts. Otherwise they didn't object to being placed in props if nothing came out of the acting. The meetings so far had been held after school in the hall, the script was underway and Momiji and Haru spoke to the props team about their tasks; they could get the small things out the way whilst they obtained better details from Kisa and Hiro. Tohru had made herself in charge of looking after the actors. Clinging mainly to Yuki and Kyo, well Yuki but since the two where always together, Kyo was added to the group.

Momiji was infuriated, he was past being understanding, it was true that their home teacher had put Tohru under the care of star student Yuki, but the girl was taking it steps too far; he sat on the stage seething as he watched the scene unfold. Kisa and Hiro sat beside him, comprehension written on their faces, Hiro wearing a customary frown and Kisa wearing a… frown. Haru joined them soon after and stood behind the blonde, he looked up to see what had the trio's undivided attention and frowned himself. Tohru was currently pulling at Yuki's arm as he tried to talk to Kyo, he pulled away far enough to say something in the orange haired boy's ear to make him smile before the girl was pulling him away, Yuki tenses remembering she was there as she tried to entwine their fingers together, he frowned as he pulled his hand from her and walked out, Kyo called to him but he just shook his head shouting out that he needed time to himself. Tohru frowned at the orange haired youth and gritted something out making Kyo shout out, words incoherent out of anger, the brunet turned to follow after Yuki but Kyo stopped her with some words, she shot a glare in his direction before resuming in her task but only to be stopped again only this time by Momiji's booming voice. The blonde had stomped onto the stage almost knocking himself over the edge when he noticed how close Haru had been behind him, but the white and black haired boy steadied him with an arm, after a small thank you, Momiji proceeded to the microphone and turned it on. "Tohru, if you will be so kind as to stop harassing the students, and make your way to Haru, if you please." The blonde nodded to Haru as he set his eyes on the girl. She turned slowly, a blush covering her cheeks; she nodded, knowing now that Momiji was someone she should not get in the wrong side of - yet not knowing that she had already accomplished that mishap.

O.o

Kyo watched as Tohru stuck onto Yuki, pulling him as she continued to ask him to follow her, she claimed to have a surprise for him and that it was the perfect time to show it to him. He had pulled away saying that he didn't want a gift specially since he didn't 'deserve' one and continued to talk to Kyo, they had been practising their speeches for the rehearsal as they were supposed to audition that afternoon, but she had come along and interrupted their time together, he found himself regretting his agreement to the play, Tohru proved to be worst than the jealous Akito as she put all her energy on being with Yuki, it proved to be easier for her that it had been for Kagura as she shared most of their classes and of course she was in the play too, but Kyo had never felt like killing anyone as much as he wanted to kill her right now.

"Yuki-kun, please come on, you already know your scenes there is no need to hang around here anymore, come on, I'm bored." Tohru tugged at his arm more forcefully, but Yuki managed to pull free asking if she didn't have a job to do as he pointed to the other students that where present, doing their own work. She frowned as she shook her head, "Nah, I'm sure that Momoji-san and the others can take care of that." She said carelessly, Yuki tensed once again, but Kyo pulled at his other arm to keep him from turning around and hitting the girl, how he kept himself from harming her himself was beyond him, but at the moment he just wanted Yuki to stay calm. Yuki pulled away and moved closer to his orange haired friend.

"I have thought of at least twenty different ways of killing her in the last ten seconds, bet you can't do any better." Kyo laughed ignoring the way the hair in his neck rose at the feel of Yuki's breath teasing his ear. He shook his head to agree with his friend when once again Tohru pulled at Yuki, this time taking his hand, the gray haired boy tensed yet again, but this time in un-described anger as she pulled his hand harshly from her grasp.

"Oi Yuki, what's the matter! Yuki-kun!" Tohru watched as the gray haired boy moved around her and walked away.

"Yun-Yun?" Kyo called at him, Yuki paused for a split second before shaking his head, saying that he needed time to himself.

Once Yuki was out of their sights Tohru narrowed her eyes and turned to Kyo, his own glare burning holes into her, "You made Yuki leave, you are such a pain, just leave him alone, he doesn't want to have you around.!"

"I made Yuki leave! You have a nerve, you selfish little bitch, he is trying to work and all you do is suffocate him." Tohru huffed in anger but kept her mouth shut as she turned to go after Yuki. "Leave him alone Honda, he doesn't want you."

A glare was shot as she turned slowly. "Oh and I suppose he wants you." Kyo froze, it was suppose to be mocking, because he was a boy just like Yuki so nothing could happen, but the comment dug deep into him, Yuki wouldn't want him like that, they where just friends. Never nothing more than that; if Akito wouldn't be able to keep it that way, their sexual orientation would, Yuki was straight.

The voice of Momiji broke Kyo out of his thoughts as he turned to see a very angry blonde speaking to the brunet, he caught the word harassing and the order to walk to Haru but other than that the boy was confused as to what just happened, he turned to see a pretty angry Haru glaring at Tohru, who was making her way to him. Kyo looked back at Momiji understanding his intentions as he the blonde nodded to him, giving him the all clear. Chasing after Yuki, Kyo didn't look back to see what his friends had in store for the girl.

o.O

Yuki was beyond angry now, how dare she, who the hell does she think she is, she has been at the school for no more than a week and she already treats everyone like she rules them, no respect what so ever. She goes around like she owns him, she held his hand, ew he didn't hold anyone's hand but Kyo. Kyo, oh Kyo, maybe he took it the wrong way when he didn't stay back when he called him back.

He made his way back but froze as he heard Kyo call Tohru back from most probably following him. "He doesn't want you." Yuki smiled, Kyo was always there for him, "Oh and I suppose he wants you." The voice was so cold that Yuki had hardly recognised it as Tohru's; well she had certainly not used that tone around him before. He froze, he had just caught the look of pain in Kyo's voice and the meaning of Tohru's comment but before he could do anything else, Momiji had shouted at her. Blocking out the words that the blonde spoke, Yuki kept his eyes on Kyo; a series of emotions swam across his orangey eyes, and Yuki knew that had Kyo realised that he was being watched, he would have hid it all, so he took this time to read it all, the confusion, the pain, loneliness, doubt and something else, something akin to desperation and hopelessness. But why, Yuki bit his lip in thought but couldn't come up with an answer given that at that moment Kyo walked out, ready to go after the grey haired but instead bumping into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, I was careless… oh Yuki-kun." Kyo blushed as he pulled away slowly, Yuki smiled gently as he reached out and grabbed Kyo by the hand and led him away from the hall. "Yun-Yun?" Kyo went along without question but couldn't help but wonder what was going on, soon Yuki turned of at a corner and made his way up the staircase. "Yuki, this is restricted still, we don't need to come up here yet, it's probably locked," Kyo widened his eyes as he realised they were going to the second floor. Still he followed and Yuki still held his hand. They stopped at the top of the staircase and faced the double doors. Kyo gave Yuki a pointed look before the gray haired other shrugged. Slowly his hand went against the wood and pushed at it, the door swung open with ease. He smiles and Kyo rolled his eyes. "Lucky, but we're still not supposed to be here." Kyo objected.

Yuki grabbed his hand once again and began to lead him through the doors and down the hall. "Wow, Kyo the revel is behaving… who would have thought… I know that we're not supposed to be here, which is exactly why we _are _here. There is no way Ms Honda is going to come up here looking for us or me." He smiles bitterly.

Kyo smiled slightly, so he was hiding from Honda, he wasn't up here coz he wanted to spend time with him. _'Don't start Kyo, he's your best friends, and he is straight, just drop it.'_ He continued to follow the slightly smaller boy, wanting to, but refusing to think that their entwined fingers meant more than just hands holding.

"Here we are." Yuki sang out softly as he stopped suddenly making Kyo bump into him and blush a deeper shade of pink.

Steadying his friend, Yuki smiled and turned back to the door, it opened when he pushed once again, and suddenly he felt Kyo tense under his touch.

Kyo lifted a perfect eyebrow; he watched as the door swung open. This was way too coincidental to not be set up. Yuki turned around and smiled. "Are you ok?" He turned to fully face the slightly taller boy, the orange hair bobbed up and down, although Kyo wanted to voice his suspicions but before he could take it back Yuki was once again pulling him inside. "Ok, there is a scene that Kisa gave me to practise, but I wasn't sure who to practise it with… so I was wondering if you can help me find someone?" Yuki turned his puppy eyes on the older boy, pouting slightly as he pleaded.

Kyo was beyond confused; he wasn't really sure why Yuki was asking him now, since they always gave each other pretty much everything without asking for permission. "Well, why don't I do it with you, I mean we've been doing all the other scenes together." Kyo answered slowly.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't know if you'll be comfortable, you will have to-"

"Yuki, it is fine, just get it over and done with. I mean if I have to be that girl again, it's fine… it's not like you haven't made me do it for the past week anyways."

"Yeah I know but-" Kyo narrowed his eyes and Yuki fell silent before rolling his eyes. "Ok fine, but if you freak out on me because I have to kiss you, don't say that I didn't try and warn you." Yuki smiled in satisfaction as he saw Kyo's eyes widen as he registered what the smaller boy had just said. But he turned around, missing the small blush that began to form on his cheeks. "Ok, so turn to page three…"

Kyo watched as Yuki sat quietly on the floor, waiting, they had to sing for this part and thankfully they lived with Kisa, so they had to endure watching the movie over and over again, this made singing the verses a lot easier.

Jasmine / Kyo:

I can't forget about my heart

Aladdin / Yuki:

_I can't forget about my heart_

Jasmine / Kyo:

_And how it felt to fall for you right from the start_

Aladdin / Yuki:

_I'm still falling_

Jasmine / Kyo:

_Whatever we may do_

The two moved closer as the song came to an end, they stood face to face, drinking each other in. Kyo was the first to break eye contact as he looked down at the script, he read the parts that were the genie and the parrot and finally came to the scene that was once again just Jasmine and Aladdin, he looked at the word written on the script, it was in bold, black capital letters. He gulped as he looked up at Yuki, who had an amused smile on his lips as he watched the antics that his friend pulled off.

He lifted an eyebrow in question and Kyo nodded hesitantly in respond, time seemed to slow down as the two leaned forward stopping inches before each other, their shallow breathing ticking each other's lips, Yuki lowered his eyes and closed the gap between them, taking the lips and deepening the kiss instantly. Kyo was nothing short than surprised, his eyes widened as he felt the hot lips on his own, he waited a few seconds to let Yuki move away but realised it wasn't a simple peck on the lips after all. Closing his eyes he asked for entrance into the other mouth, tracing his tongue on the lower lip of his gray haired friend. Yuki allowed it, giving deeper into the kiss, smiling as he felt Kyo's fingers trace his jaw and then bury themselves into his hair, in turn he encircled his arms around the slightly taller youth and brought them closer together, deepening the kiss a little more.


End file.
